


Anytime

by MeganMoonlight



Series: Drift Compatible [15]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Arguing, Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Holding Hands, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann was angry at Newt. Why? Newt had no idea and really didn't like it. Fortunately, he already had a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anytime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanuk_dain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/gifts).



> This work was inspired by ["Unhealthy Curiosity"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2625110). 
> 
> I just couldn't resist writing those two in this 'verse after reading this chapter. I love Hermann and Newton (and their friendships with everybody) and I had to do something about it, since Newt is pretty much irresistible. And so are Tendo, Sasha and Aleksis.
> 
> So, I want to dedicate it to Nanuk-Dain, who inspired me and encouraged to try writing for this fandom. I hope you'll enjoy it, guys.  
> Let me know what you think!

  


_Hong Kong Shatterdome, August 2023_

Newton looked down at the notes he left on the margins of the essay he was reading and then scanned the text again, making sure he did not skip anything important that could help him with his research. Every article about the biology of reptiles was a helpful one at this point, so he’d started to re-read all the older ones he could think of. That was not what he had planned when it came to his research at all, but he guessed he could give it a try. Small steps are better than no steps, after all.

He was currently waiting for the results of tests he’d carried out on the Kaiju kidney Aleksis Kaidanovsky and Tendo Choi had delivered to him, so until the results came in he had some time for himself. He’d already told Tendo about taking a break and his friend had promised to come up as soon as he delivered the reports to Pentecost, so while waiting Newt could as well go through the essays. 

Just as he typed in his first observations about the neural systems, he stopped. Neural development and neural overloads. He still couldn’t focus on the subject without thinking about Stacker Pentecost’s file and his illness. One’s perspective of looking at the issue changed when you suddenly realized that it concerned somebody you know. Somebody you worked with, whom you really respected. It was hard to look at certain areas of interest the same way. Newt tried. He really did. It wasn’t his fault it was easier said than actually done.

It was very difficult not think about what he had read, especially when he watched Pentecost’s interactions with Hercules Hansen. He observed them more often since he found out, and all his findings ended up confirming his initial thoughts. The two were indeed in perfect sync, it didn’t matter if they were an item or not. It had given him a couple of ideas about working out something that would let them pilot together again, but he had dismissed all of them rather quickly.

It was not what he should be focusing on, no matter how interesting it would be to run some tests on them and analyze pilots who were a perfect match. Theoretically, it was possible to…

“…Newton!”

Newt turned quickly around to see the disapproving look on Hermann Gottlieb’s face, who stood by Newt’s desk. 

“Huh?”

“I’ve been trying to get your attention for the last couple of minutes,” Hermann explained and Newt shrugged in reply. “You left your paperwork on my desk once again.”

With a frown Hermann put said paperwork on top of the essay Newt had been reading. Newt took the sheets right away and looked at them, since honestly, he did not remember putting anything on Hermann’s desk lately. But it was indeed his paperwork concerning the last samples of Kaiju blood. He might have or might not have put them somewhere other than on his desk, since he was distracted by the idea of checking the essays and by bickering with Hermann. It was really hard to say.

“And honestly, Newton, I was quite sure we did talk about you keeping your research on your half of the lab and… Newton, are you even listening to me?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m listening. Sorry,” Newt looked up at Hermann, who was now looking at him curiously, as if he had some mind-reading superpower. Or something else that would be equally awesome. Well, it would be harder to keep some things from him then, but, still. Superpowers. “Sorry for that. I must have forgotten. Thanks, dude.” 

“You seem to be distracted lately. Are you certain…”

Newt blinked, putting the reports on the desk and reassuring Hermann quickly. “No, not really. I mean yes, I’m okay. I’m cool, just...” He did not know how to finish that sentence. Hermann most likely would not believe anything he’d try to come up with, Newt was sure. He was that kind of a person. Very suspicious and incredibly observant, and Newt had found out rather early that it was hard to hide anything from him.

But how could he tell Hermann about the files if Hermann not finding out about them was the main point of reading at night when their lab was empty. That part was more tricky. And the other man was still waiting for an answer, one eyebrow raised in question.

“Well. Remember what you said some time ago about principles and code of honor and all that? Because, you see, it’s about Marshall Pentecost and Ranger Hansen,” he said finally and Hermann’s eyes widened, as in disbelief.

“Surely you must be joking. I thought you had given up on that already,” he replied and a highly disapproving tone was exactly what Newt expected from him right then. It was something between looking disturbed and appalled at the same time, something he perfected over the years.

“Yeah, well. I mean, I was thinking…”

“Apparently not about what you should have been thinking about,” Hermann added and Newt really had to fight the urge to roll his eyes at that.

“Very funny. But really, I just… you know when you think about something and you suddenly start thinking about something completely different and you just can’t seem to let go of that thought? Because I’m kind of feeling like that right now and it’s just there. I can’t stop thinking about it,” Newt said in a rush and looked down on the paperwork in his lap to avoid looking at the other man.

Hermann was still standing there, leaning on his cane and keeping the other hand on Newt’s desk for support. “In what sense?”

“I really think I…”

“Hey, guys, am I interrupting something?”

Newt turned rapidly to see Tendo entering the lab, a huge smile on his face. He stepped up to Newt’s desk as if to sit on it, but in the end he just leaned against it. Hermann looked at him then as well, and Newt wanted to yell ‘Yes, damnit!’ but Hermann had already moved away from him.

“No, Mister Choi,” he said and Newt noticed that the man’s grip on his cane tightened a bit. “I’ll just get back to my equations. There’s still a lot to do.”

“Sure.”

Newt wanted to groan in irritation, but then sighed. “What’s up?”

“I just came to say that I finally arranged an early birthday gift for you,” Tendo explained. “And I’m telling you this now, because you totally deserve it for keeping me guessing last year. And this time your puppy eyes will not work on me.”

“Hey, I got you yours only, like, a month earlier, dude.”

“Yeah, well, this is why you should be grateful that I haven’t decided to keep you guessing for three months. But I’m telling you, you’re going to love it. It’s awesome.”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermann stop writing on his board to frown at them, but decided not to think about it. Tendo always managed to make Newt curious and for a few seconds he was contemplating asking more questions, but he knew it probably wouldn’t work. 

“I know what you’re thinking and no, I won’t tell you anything more right now. Maybe later, if you’re good,” Tendo grinned. “Come on, wanna go eat something?” 

Just when Newton nodded and stood up, Hermann turned around, looking irritated.

“Honestly, Newton,” he also sounded irritated and Newt blinked, surprised at the other scientist’s tone. “You barely did anything today and you’re already taking a break? I told you I will need your part of the research soon.”

“Oh, come on, Hermann, it’s only, like, half an hour,” Newt rolled his eyes at the other man. “I have to wait for the results anyway. I’ll be back by the time they’re done. It’s not a big deal.”

Hermann still looked angry, but he did not respond, only turned back to his blackboard and got back to writing down his ideas. Newt glanced at Tendo, who had this strange look on his face, one pretty similar to his ‘I was totally right’ face. 

When they were sitting at the table in the mess hall and eating their sandwiches, Tendo started talking.

“So, wanna tell me what was that about?” He looked at Newt curiously, putting his sandwich down.

At this time of the day the mess was almost empty, only a small group of people who had their lunch breaks on non-regular hours sat there, but they were mostly talking to each other. No one sat close to Newt’s and Tendo’s table, it was their usual place, so they could talk freely.

“What do you mean?”

“Come on, buddy, you know you can’t lie to me,” he said when Newt got back to his sandwich, not answering. “For a moment there you looked like our good Doctor Gottlieb kicked you pretty hard. Or deleted your folder full of pictures of lizards and puppies.”

Newt only rolled his eyes at his friend, but he had to admit, both situations would hurt. A lot. His collection of pictures was 10 years old already. He looked up at Tendo and put down the sandwich.

“You know what? I don’t really know,” he admitted. “It’s just weird.”

“I assume you didn’t tell him how you want to wrap him in a blanket and cuddle him forever?”

Newt shook his head. “Nope. It’s not about that,” he sighed. It’s not like Tendo wouldn’t find out sooner or later anyway, right? And he really felt like talking to somebody might actually make him feel better about this. Or at least understand what was going on with Hermann. “You remember my research about neural handshake, right?”

“Yeah, sure. And?”

“Some time ago I saw Pentecost talking to Herc and then they were walking and they were in sync. Like, totally. So I started to watch them, ‘cause I had no idea if it’s just me, or not. They talk a lot and all, but it turns out they actually fit. And when they’re touching, I mean patting each other on the back or whatever, there are sparks, man. Sparks.”

Tendo whistled and sat more comfortably in the chair. “Wait. You mean Pentecost and Herc… really?”

“I think so.”

“Okay, I think I see it. They do spend a lot of time together and look at each other a lot. But what does that have to do with Hermann?”

“So, you see, I may have made a comment about them and he just told me to mind my own business, and I get that. But it was, like, weeks ago and he just keeps snapping at me or whatever reason,” he said, taking a bite of his sandwich and then a sip of his apple juice. “And not like his usual comments about my music or my tattoos or my comments about his vests. He sounds really angry and I don’t know what’s up with that. I don’t get it at all.”

Tendo finished his soda and threw the can into the nearest bin. “Have you talked to him or something?”

Newt shook his head. “This week was kinda busy. There are still some tests ongoing that Pentecost asked for. And Hermann keeps working, too. Doesn’t even take any breaks, usually.”

Newt did not mention that Newt really tried not to make Hermann any more angry than he already was. He tried to remember to pick up things after himself, listened to music a bit quieter and he actually made an effort. And yet…

“Cool!” Tendo pulled him out of his thoughts. “Then just go and take food for him and talk him into taking a break. Easy.”

Newt shrugged and finally managed to finish his sandwich. 

The thing was, he had already tried food. Hermann just mumbled ‘thank you’ and got back to work, and eating between writing down equations. It’s not like he didn’t get it. He did. Hermann had an idea to improve their analysis and he wanted to focus, but it still made Newt worry. He wanted to just hug Hermann (kissing optional, but he definitely wouldn’t mind kissing), and tell him to stop working so much. Yes, it was a bit hypocritical of him, he was a workaholic as well, but still.

“Don’t worry,” Newt said. “I already have a plan. I just hope Aleksis and Sasha will get back soon.”

“Wanna share?” Tendo looked curious, but Newt shook his head.

“Nope. Maybe later. Right now I’m keeping it a secret.”

“Fine, be that way. I’ll find out sooner or later. Anyway,” Tendo got up from the table and smiled at Newt, his eyes sparkling. “I better go. I promised Chuck and Mako I will meet them.”

Newt snorted at that, but got up as well, throwing his own can in the bin. “You just keep meeting with everybody lately.”

“What can I say, everybody loves me. It’s a curse, but I learned to live with it,” he smiled charmingly and Newt laughed. “Go back to work. And you know what? I think you really should talk to Hermann.”

Newt sighed. “We’ll see.”

Fifteen minutes later Newt was back in the lab, cataloguing the new analysis results and sneaking a peek at Hermann from time to time. Hermann was focused on his work, and if he turned from his blackboard, it was to check something on the computer. He was biting his lip when he was writing and at some point he unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and rolled his sleeves. It was really hard to look away then. Newt just sighed and noted down the time of the tests.

Finally, after he finished the report, he pushed back from the desk and looked at Hermann, hoping he would get the other scientist’s attention. “Sasha and Aleksis are getting back tonight. Are you going to meet them?”

“Possibly,” Hermann answered, never looking away from his blackboard. “I was asked to join them for supper.”

“Cool. Wanna go together?”

“I planned to go change first, then join you in the training hall.”

“Oh. Okay, then.”

On one hand, he had hoped they would go there together. On the other hand, it worked pretty well with his plan. He would be able to catch Aleksis earlier and ask for the surprise for Hermann. A delicious surprise. Aleksis promised he’d bring him cookies and Newt really hoped he got them.

The last time the Kaidanovskys were in Peru they brought cookies. No one knew where they got them, but they were mind-blowing. Definitely landed in Newt’s top three favorites. A perfect mix of chocolate, raisins, peanuts and caramel. They disappeared pretty quickly and Newt totally understood why. But most importantly, Hermann loved them as well. For this reason, when Newt had learned that the Cherno Alpha team would visit Peru again, he had asked Aleksis if he minded bringing him some more. The man had agreed, of course, and Newt had hugged his friend tightly, laughing. It meant he, hopefully, would be able to see the bliss on Hermann’s face once again. And maybe Hermann would actually talk to him then.

Just as assumed, the Cherno Alpha team came back from their mission in the evening, bringing back not only news from Peru. Just after Sasha and Aleksis had met with Pentecost and Hansen and handed in their reports, Newt caught them coming out from in the training hall.

“Sasha! Aleksis, hi!” 

“Newt,” Aleksis smiled at him and patted him on the shoulder, in his usual greeting, and then took a paper bag from the pocket of his coat. “I brought your cookies.”

Newt grinned and took the package carefully. “You, my friend, are the most amazing person ever, you know that?” He looked at the bag and hugged it to his chest, protectively. Success!

“Wasn’t Hermann your most amazing person?” Sasha asked with a smirk and Newt felt himself blush at the comment. Of course Sasha knew. Aleksis did, too. They kept reminding him about that all the time. And he ended up blushing every time they mentioned his crush on Hermann.

“I have five people on my list of amazing people,” he winked at her and she shook her head, amused. “Okay, guys. I’ll go and hide it, and we’ll meet in the training hall, okay? Hermann went to change and he’ll be waiting there, probably. Thanks again!”

Just as he’d expected, Hermann was already sitting by the table when Newton got to the training room later. He managed to get the cookies safely to his room, even if he was very tempted to just open the bag and eat one. Or three. Or five. But he stayed strong. It was a gift for Hermann and he wasn't going to ruin it.

While everybody else kept observing people sparring and polishing their skills, Newt and Hermann sat at the table by the wall, waiting. Hermann was noting something down in his small pocket notebook, something that looked like equations, so Newt did not comment. Fortunately Aleksis joined them soon. When he noticed them, he smiled brightly.

“It is good to see you both,” he said, hanging his coat on the back seat of the chair before sitting down.

Newt smiled at him. “Where’s Sasha?”

“She will join us soon. There are still people who do not know it is better to not challenge her.”

“They will learn from their mistake soon,” Hermann nodded, his lip twitching in his usual half-smile and Newt grinned at the note of smugness in the other man’s voice. Maybe for many it wouldn’t mean much, but when Newt looked at him right then, his face seemed to get a bit brighter.

They heard the sound of a body hitting the ground and when they turned to see what it was, there stood Sasha, smirking at two men who were now on the ground. One was holding his shoulder, the other his knee, both wincing from pain. People observing the sparring match talked and cheered on, and stopped only when the next two fighters stepped on the mat.

Newt, however, stopped paying attention to them, because Sasha was coming their way already. She was holding her jacket in one hand, the other hand clenching and unclenching, and the only indication she had been fighting only a minute before was hear heavy breathing. But she still looked satisfied and confident, which Newt really admired. 

She sat down on the only chair left and ran one hand through her hair. “It was a good way to wake up after the travel,” she said and Aleksis smiled at her. Newt chuckled.

“Not tired?” he asked.

“I’m never too tired to help the others train.”

“And kick their asses?”

“That, too,” she smiled. “And you?”

They ended up talking about Newt and Hermann’s projects, Sasha’s plans to train even more and the progress of the missions. It was good to sit there with his friends again. Sasha and Aleksis had been gone for about two weeks and he had missed them a lot, and now he could just relax and spend some time with them again. It was a good feeling. Sasha clapped him on the shoulder as she laughed loudly at his story about Max scaring a group of newbies right after the Cherno Alpha team went to Peru, while Hermann talked quietly with Aleksis.

Honestly, Newt had no idea how two hours could have passed so quicckly. After Sasha and Aleksis left, mentioning that they still had to talk to Herc about the next training for pilots - Sasha winking at him not very subtly as she said it - Hermann and Newt were left alone.

"We’re done for today, right?" Newt asked later, as they walked to their rooms. He felt nervous, but he had to stick to his plan. And since now they had some time, why not now? He exhaled quietly, waiting for Hermann’s answer.

"It appears, so, why?"

"Do you maybe... I mean, maybe we could go to my room?" he asked and only after seeing Hermann's eyes widening he realized how his proposition had sounded.

"Excuse me?"

"No, not like that," Newt added, holding his hands up, trying to reassure the other man. "I just mean that we don't really get along lately and I hate it, okay?" he sighed and looked at his shoes, not daring to look at Hermann right then. “So I thought we could just go to my room and… talk?”

"Newton..."

"Just for a while. I’ll bring you your favorite tea! We can just sit around and talk without snapping at each other and..."

"Fine."

"... and we could listen to music you like and... wait, what?" Newt blinked and looked up, surprised. Did Herman just say what Newt thought he said?

"I said fine. I wouldn't be averse to spending some time with you. However," he leaned against his cane more comfortably and looked at Newt, squinting, "as you promised, we will be listening to music of my choice. I still do not understand how can you listen to this racket you call music. Or how your hearing was not damaged yet." 

Newt did not comment on the remark about his taste in music, because Hermann had just agreed to go to his room. How awesome was that? "Great! Come on."

He didn't remember the last time he got to his room in such a good mood. He and Hermann were walking side by side and he couldn't stop smiling. Hermann must have noticed, because the corner of his mouth was turned upright.

Once they were seated, Newt, instructed by Hermann, chose songs they would listen to. For the first few minutes they were sitting in silence, but Newt instantly noticed Hermann looked a bit uncomfortable, looking around his room. He inhaled and moved a bit to sit closer to the other man on the small couch, while still keeping his distance; he knew Hermann preferred to keep his distance from people, so he would respect that.

"Listen, Hermann. I'm sorry, okay?” he sighed quietly and ran his fingers through his hair. “I really have no idea what I did to make you so mad, but I'm sorry."

He told Hermann about going to the lab and reading Pentecost's file, what he found out about his illness and how he can't stop thinking about it. And it was what he tried to explain to him earlier when Tendo had interrupted them. He honestly had no idea Hermann would react like that. 

And Hermann was sitting there, looking thoughtful. And maybe still a bit uncomfortable. 

“I see. I’m… I’m sorry, as well,” he said and only then looked at Newt. “Now that you said it, I admit, it might have been a… slight overreaction on my part.”

He did look a bit embarrassed and Newt smiled at him reassuringly.

“However, you have to admit, breaking in and reading personal files of officers, much less the head of a Shatterdome, is against rules and you shouldn’t have…”

“I know! I know, okay? I was just curious, and… well. You know how I am about stuff that is hidden from me. I like finding out things.”

“I do know. But you have to promise not to do it again, Newton,” Hermann put his hand on the couch, right next to Newt’s, close enough to feel how warm his skin was. “I believe I should also explain what got me… upset in the first place.”

He seemed to be uncomfortable. He was clenching and unclenching one hand nervously, still holding his cane in the other. Newt considered reassuring him by squeezing his hand, but he knew Hermann wouldn’t appreciate it right then.

Hermann was just this kind of a person. He wasn’t tactile, not like Newt was, and he liked his space. Newt had learned very quickly that the other man had his habits and anything outside of his comfort zone made him deeply uncomfortable. People touching him was one of those elements. So he just sat there, waiting. If Hermann decided he wanted to hold Newt’s hand, it was right there.

“I was worried,” he said finally. “Worried that you will get yourself into trouble and that it might lead to you leaving. And, I have to say, I… got used to working with you. And being around you. Even if your taste in music still leaves much to be desired and you leave your belongings everywhere, you’re… a good person, Newton.” he looked first at Newton, then at their hands. 

Newt had to fight the urge to grin at that. He bit his lower lip, though. It was really hard not to smile. “I like you, too, Hermann.”

The faint blush appeared on Hermann’s cheeks as he moved his hand to intertwine their fingers together, and this time Newt couldn’t help smiling. That was even better than he expected! And then Hermann smiled as well. It was a cute, a little embarrassed smile. Newt decided it was his new favorite kind of Hermann’s smiles.

They just sat there for a while, holding hands and just enjoying each other’s company, before Hermann sighed.

“I think I should not be telling you this, but I am afraid that if you do not find out now, you will try to find out on your own and get yourself in trouble after all.”

“What do you mean?”

“You… were right about Marshall Pentecost and Ranger Hansen.”

“What? Seriously!” He rocked! And, well, he was happy for them. “Wait. How do you know?”

“I might have walked in on them.”

“How? When? What were they doing?”

“Not what you were thinking, I’m sure,” Hermann rolled his eyes and Newt shrugged. “They were in the Marshall’s office. I knocked, but they probably haven’t heard me. They were holding hands when I walked in.”

Newt nodded. 

“But now we can hold hands, too, right?” he squeezed Hermann’s fingers gently, waiting for his answer. “I mean, if you don’t want to, it’s cool, I guess. I don’t want you to do something you’re not comfortable with, or something.”

“I believe it would be fine. Maybe not when we’re working,” he added, but squeezed Newt’s hand back, “but when we’re alone, I think it would be… nice.”

That was possibly the best day of his life. Really, it couldn’t get any more awesome, and he didn’t even give Hermann the… “The gift!”

“Excuse me?”

“Wait here,” Newt stood up quickly, ignoring the confusion on Hermann’s face. “I got you something.”

“Oh?”

He didn’t turn to look at Hermann, just went to his desk quickly and snagged the paper bag. Soon he was sitting next to Hermann again, nodding at him to open it. He bit his lip, waiting for Hermann’s reaction. Now that they had talked he wasn’t so nervous about it anymore, but he really wanted to make sure everything was okay.

And there it was! Hermann’s eyes widened slightly, as he took out one cookie, looking surprised. “How did you get these?”

“I talked to Aleksis,” Newt explained. “You liked them before, so I asked him to bring some more if he had a chance. Surprise!”

Hermann looked up from the bag, placed the cookie back, and after a while took Newt’s hand again. The other man’s eyes were shining. Like Newt has never seen them shine before. It was… breathtaking.

“Thank you, Newton.”

Newt grinned, moved a bit closer to Hermann and leaned against him, so their shoulders touching. Seeing the happiness on Hermann’s face was better than anything else. Newt squeezed his hand again.

“Anytime, Hermann. Anytime.”


End file.
